


Percy Jackson and his Sister

by KaceyNightshade (Chloecleo246)



Series: Percy Jackson's Little Sister [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloecleo246/pseuds/KaceyNightshade
Summary: This Chapter I really need to edit, but I want to try and finish the first story first.And I still don't own Percy Jackson Riordan does.





	1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, all rights and reserves belong to Rick Riordan**

Poseidon looks over his son in curiosity with black hair and his eyes there is no denying that Perseus is his son he smiled down at little boy, "I'm sorry, I can't be here for you Perseus, but know that I love you."

Poseidon sighs this was the second and last time he could visit Perseus, he barely got away with it last time. A voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

"Poseidon, what are you doing here?" asked Sally

"Sally" he said "I just had to see him, at least once"

"Poseidon, I –

Poseidon kiss her "I had to see you again too" he murmurs.

**Nine Months later…**

Alexandra Persephone Jackson was born on Halloween at exactly midnight, her mum Sally Jackson and her brother Perseus Jackson, moved around a lot, when Alexandra was two she disappeared.

 


	2. In Which I Explain My Life

**Alexandra POV:**

The first thing most people ask me is "What do you remember? What happened? I bet you remember, you just don't want to tell" Which is truth in a way I remember somethings and sometimes I swear I see familiar people. But I prefer to not talk about it, everyone says that I need to talk about what happened, but whenever I try to remember, I get a searing pain on my right forearm and a headache saying danger. So I pretty much avoided thinking about it.

My name is Alexandra Persephone Jackson.

Ever heard of me, no? Didn't think so, heard of Percy Jackson, yes? Well I'm his younger sister, I'm ten and a year ago I reappeared in San Francisco, with no memory. I'm a demi-god like my brother.

I suppose I should start at the beginning.

My earliest memory, I was two years old and I was in the car with Percy and my mum, I was happy, when we stopped in San Francisco, because the car broke down Percy tells me, I honestly don't remember the car breaking down, what I do remember is a calling, a feeling and I hopped out of the car and followed it and then blank, nothing, as if nothing had happened.

Last year I had miraculously come back, I was sent to a doctor and was pronounced physically fine but I was 'too old for my age' and sent to a therapist who was an idiot with a diploma. I just ignored her and her stupid ideas. I wanted to go to school so I started an all-girls school 'For special kids' because Dr whatever had suggested it, school was fun, and I started building up a relationship with my mum and Percy and ignoring my idiot of step-father, don't know what my mum saw in him.

Like when I arrive home from the last day of school, he (my step father) was harassing my brother for money. Jerk, say no Percy I thought slipping past and reaching mine and Percy's bedroom, which was the smallest room in the house it just fit a set of bunks, a desk and a set of draws. The bunk was a year old, everything that was mine was a year old minus the bracelet, I'd had since I was a baby, it was a silver charm bracelet with five charms, an angel to represent my mum, a boat to represent my dad, a black Pegasus to represent Percy, a golden sword set in the sun and finally a sliver bow and quiver with mini arrows and a dagger in it, I don't what the last two represent, or how I got them.

Most of my life from 2-9 is a blank, I hate that.

Anyway it was finally the summer holidays and I had no plans, I threw my bag in the direction of the closet and collapsed on the top bunk when I heard.

"…. I hope you lose" said Percy

Gabe yelled something about report cards and snobbish attitudes. Yeah, yeah, I bet he flunked out of school. Percy slams the door.

"Bad day?" I ask

Silent… "Yeah" he said

Ok I thought, someone's in a bad mood, but I didn't know Percy that well. I was found in San Francisco, a year ago, and Percy was heading to boarding school so I didn't really known him, the way most siblings knew each other and that was quite sad,

"Percy?" I asked

"Yeah" he responded

"What's your favourite colour?" I said

"What?!" he said "Why?"

I shrugged "I-, I mean, it just seems like brother, sister thing to known" I said

"Oh, um blue?" he answered making it sound more like a question "What's yours?"

I smiled, "Electric blue" I answer.

"What are your plans, these holidays?" he asked

"I don't have any, I really don't know my way around" I responded

"I could show you around maybe, if you wanted to" he said hesitantly

"I'd like that" I said going back to my drawing, five minutes later Percy hops up onto my bed, "What cha, drawing, Alex" he says smiling,

I blink at the picture I've been drawing "The beach" I say in confusion

He quiet for a second "Can I see?" he askes

"Sure" I say handing it over,

"Hey I—

"Percy?" Mum said

In a flash Percy drops on to the second bunk, dropping my drawing book, I here Percy's I mean mine and Percy's mum talking about, life, school, average things, and I go back to drawing on a fresh page random things,

"I have a surprise for you" she said "We're going to the beach"

"Montauk" Percy said sounding excited,

Where? I wondered and was I going?

"Three nights, same cabin" she replied

"When" Percy asked

Just as I said "Where?"

"As soon as I get changed" Mum said to Percy "and you'll see when we get there Alex" she said to me smiling,

"Great" I said "Wh-.."

Gabe appeared in the doorway "Didn't you hear me Sally? Bean dip?" he growled, jerk. Then there was a quick conversation, involving bribery, and a seriously sarcastic apology.

But we then, we left Gabe behind, and thank gods for that, and head to Montauk, we got there at sunset and Percy and Mum obviously had a routine, so I just followed along and had fun, when it got dark, we made a fire, we roasted hotdogs and marshmallows and I heard stories about my Mum that I didn't know, when Percy asked the question on my mind.

"Mum, what was my father like" He asked "Mine and Alex's?"

Percy had obviously asked this question before, but I hadn't,

"He was kind" she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You both have his black hair, and his green eyes."

I'd never heard a description of my father before.

"I wish he could see you, both of you" she said "He'd be so proud"

Of what I wondered of a girl who barely knew her family, with ADHD and Dyslexia.

"How old was I..?" Percy said "I mean when he left"

She watched the flames as if it would answer "He was only with me one summer, right at this beach" she said

"But he knew me as a baby?" he asked

"He saw you once" she said quietly "When you were two"

"I'm going to go to bed" I said feeling that this conversation was going to head somewhere else.

"I come with you" Mum said "Just wait here Percy"

She took me back to the cabin and hugged me goodnight, tucking me in.

"Goodnight Alex" she said

"Mum?" I said "Who am I named after?"

She smiled gently "You are named after the hero, Alexander the Great"

"Why?" I asked

"Because, you will do great things Alexandra" she said

"Goodnight Mum" I said

"Goodnight Alex" she said

That night I had a vivid dream

I was standing on a hill, in a thunderstorm, lightning flashing and I was waiting for something or someone, I saw a boy running towards me,

"Run Lexi, quick" he said I turn and saw these creatures running towards me,

"Run" he yelled

Instead I looked up to a lightning bolt heading towards me, I screamed

I woke up screaming,

Outside there really was a storm, the kind most people call a hurricane,

I looked over at Percy, who looked like he'd had an awful sleep too,

With the next thunderclap, mum woke up. She sat up, eyes wide, "Hurricane" she said

Right looks like I was right in that respect.

Then I heard a strange noise like someone yelling outside the door but who would be crazy enough, to be out in this weather, my mum jumped out of bed and threw open the door

A strange boy stood in the doorway

"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"

He has goat legs my brain said

"You're a faun" I said

He gave me a look "Satyr"

My mother looked at Percy in terror, completely missing my statement.

"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"

O my Zeus and other gods, my mind whispered helpfully,

My mom looked at Percy sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Percy. Tell me"

Percy stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and a teacher Mrs Dodds or something.

She grabbed her purse, tossed Percy and I our rain jackets, and said, "Get to the car. All of you, Go!"

The boy with goat legs ran towards the car.

Danger my mind said, run away from here, but I was done with running.

 


	3. A Bow, Arrows, an angry half-bull and Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter I really need to edit, but I want to try and finish the first story first.  
> And I still don't own Percy Jackson Riordan does.

We rushed through the dark roads rain and wind attacking the car.

"So, you and my mom... know each other?" Percy said

The goat boy's eyes flitted to the rear view mirror, though there were no cars behind us. "Not exactly," he said. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."

Creepy much

"Watching me?" Percy asked

Yes Percy he just said that

"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I am your friend."

"Urn ... what are you, exactly?" Percy asked

Faun

"That doesn't matter right now." He said

"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey-"

Bad move Percy, bad

Grover let out a sharp, throaty "Blaa-ha-ha!"

"Goat!" he cried.

"What?" He said

"You said it didn't matter" I said, they ignored me

"I'm a goat from the waist down." He said

"You just said it didn't matter." Percy cried in frustration

"Blaa-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you under hoof for such an insult!" he said

"Hey could someone please explain something's" I said "Like who the hell are you?"

"Me," The boy said "I'm-

"This is Grover" Percy interrupted "My best friend"

"Who are you?" Grover asked

"Alexandra Jackson" I said

"My younger sister" Percy said

"You have a sister?" he asked

"Yes, he does and she is sitting right here" I say crossing my arms,

"Where are we going?" Percy asked

"The summer camp I told you about." My mother sound li9ke she was trying not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you both."

"The place you didn't want me to go." Percy said,

"Please, dear," my mother begged him. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're both in danger."

"Because some old ladies cut yarn." He deadpanned

"What old ladies?" I asked

"Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about die"

"Whoa. You said 'you.'" Percy said

"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'" Grover argued

"You meant 'you.' As in me." Percy argued back

"I meant you, like 'someone.' Not you, you." Grover said

"Boys!" my mom said.

Thank you I thought

My mother continued her crazy driving, swearing to avoid something, I caught a glimmer of something big,

Monster I though,

"Another kilometre, Please" she mutter

There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom, and our car exploded.

Jason, lighting, danger, run. These thoughts ran through my mind,

"Percy, Alex are you alright," mum practically screamed,

"We're fine," I said

"Grover!" Percy yelled "wake up,"

"Food!" Grover muttered

"Percy, Alex get out of the car," Mum said sounding panicked

"Who's that?" Percy said

Mum didn't answer she just pushed the passenger car door open, "quick get out," she said

I climbed out, Percy followed pulling Grover out with him,

"Percy, Alex, do you see that Pine tree on top of that hill?" she said quickly

"Yes," I said spotting it,

"What!?" Percy looking around "Yeah"

"Run for you'll be safe inside the boundary's," she explain "Go,"

I hesitated "What about you?"

She shook her head "Go,"

"No Mum, we're not leaving without you!" Percy said

"Percy-" Mum started

"No mum you coming with us, help me with Grover" Percy said tugging on Grover,

Mum sighed and helped Percy with Grover,

When I saw the creature following us "Minotaur" I breathed,

"Don't say his name," Mum warned "Names have power,"

"But that's the-" Percy started in shock

"Pasiphae's son," mum said "I wished I'd realised how badly they wanted to kill you two."

The Pine tree was still far away 100 metres uphill round about,

I heard the car explode and an angry roar,

"Percy, Alex," my mom said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way- directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"

Another angry roar, I turned and saw the half-bull thing, starting up the hill,

"Hurry," she said, she must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. "Go, Percy and Alex! Separate! Remember what I said."

Percy sprinted of to the left, I ran in no particular direction, and slipped and fell in the waist high grass, I took a deep breath and twisted my charm bracelet like I do when I'm nervous and my fingers closed around something curved.

**Percy's POV:**

I sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on me. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat.

He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at my chest.

The fear in my stomach made me want to bolt, but that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing. So I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side.

The bull-man stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward me this time, toward my mother, who was setting Grover down in the grass.

We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, just as my mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away.

We'd never make it.

The bull-man grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing my mother, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover.

"Run, Percy, Run Alex!" she yelled at us. "I can't go any farther. Run!"

But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told me to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummelling the air.

"Mum!"

She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!"

Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around my mother's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection.

A blinding flash, and she was simply ... gone.

Anger replaced my fear. Newfound strength burned in my limbs-the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Mrs Dodds grew talons.

The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best friend, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too.

When, several sliver arrows pierced the monster, I turned and saw my sister, holding sliver bow aiming another arrow, where on earth had she gotten that,

"Percy," She yelled, instantly the monster turned to her and pawed the ground, she gasped for air,

I saw red, this monster had killed my mother, and I was not going to let it hurt my little sister, the last my family.

"Hey beef breathe, ground meat," I yelled, the monster, didn't bother pawing the ground this time, he turned and charged at me, "Raaaaaar," he bellowed, I held my ground, planning on side stepping at the last minute, but it didn't happen like that, at the last minute I jump upwards instead of sideways, I landed on his shoulders, "Raar," He said run forward like a manic, I struggled to hold on, wondering why he didn't just run backwards into a tree,

"Percy," my sister yelled "He can only run forwards," she shot another arrow at him this time at his feet, I gripped one of his horns and pulled with all my angry and might, *snap*

I found myself on the ground holding the horn, he ran at me, I quickly kneelt and shoved the sharp end of the horn into his ribcage "Raaar," he screamed as he dissolved into gold dust crumbling like a sandcastle, like Mrs Dodds,

"Percy," My sister ran at me and crushed herself into my chest, I then remember she was only ten, I hug her tight, tears running down my face I grabbed Grover, and dragged him towards the lights of the farmhouse, pulling my sister along with me, I was weak and scared and trembling with grief I'd just seen my mother vanish. I wanted to lie down and cry, but Grover and my sister needed my help so I kept going.

The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's. They both looked down at me, and the girl said, "He's the one. He must be."

"Silence, Annabeth," the man said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside, come with me" he said to Alex.

 


	4. I Meet an Annoying Son of Apollo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Percy Jackson

**Alexandra's POV:**

Ok so, getting attacked by a crazy half-bull creature was not on my summer holiday bucket list, neither was watching my mum burst into golden light, or running for my life. However it felt like I'd done this before, run for my life that is.

Anyway where was I, right, Percy had lost conscious and I was by myself with a centaur,

"Who are you?" I said,

"I am Chiron," He answered "What, is your name?" his tail flicked,

"Alexandra Jackson, where did that girl take my brother?" I asked

"Annabeth, she took him to the infirmary, ah here she is now," he said smiling,

"Where am I?" I ask

Annabeth comes back,

"Annabeth, take Alexandra to cabin eleven please" he said,

"Undetermined?" she asked

He nodded,

"Come with me," she said to me, I followed her around in dark, to a cabin, which looked old and wore. Some of the lights were on,

"Come on," Annabeth said walking up steps,

"Where are we?" I said crossing my arms,

She sighed "You're at camp half-blood, and this," she indicated to the cabin behind her "Is cabin eleven,"

"Annabeth?" a boy's voice said

"Luke," she said "This is Alexandra Jackson," she said motioning to me,

"Come in," Luke said, Annabeth pulled me inside, over twenty kids were looking at me blearily,

"Cabin Eleven, meet Alexandra Jackson," Annabeth said

"Regular or Undetermined" Someone asked sleepily

"Undetermined," she answered

Everyone groaned or yawned,

"Ok, can someone please explain," I started "What the hell is going on here!" I practically shouted

"Annabeth, didn't tell you?" Luke said looking at Annabeth

"No, I have to go help, Chiron with the other one," she nodded at me "Her brother," with that she left me,

"Ok, Eleven back to bed," Luke said, instantly the lights went out, he motioned for me to follow him.

"Ok so you know Greek mythology," Luke said

"Yes," I said, hundreds of myths running through my brain,

"Well, the Greek Gods are real and all the myths are true," he said

I blinked, "What?" I said

"Yes they are real and this camp is for half-bloods, half god half mortal" he said quickly

"Ok then, who's your mum or dad?" I challenged him,

"Hermes, god of travellers," he replies without missing a beat,

"That's, that's impossible," I say no it's not my mind tells me, it's the truth, "Shut up," I say

Luke gives me a strange look "Sorry not you, it's just," I trail off,

"Crazy? Insane?" he suggests,

"What am I doing here?" I say ignoring the obvious

"I think you already know," he said quietly

"Not possible," I say feeling light headed,

"Hey are you ok?" he asks frowning,

"No" I whisper, before letting into the darkness,

My dreams make no sense, I see a lady screaming "not my son, not his fate," I see two kids, "look Bianca," one of them says, and I see so many other things that don't make sense.

Before I wake up I see a boy electric blue eyes and blond hair,

I know it's sunrise before I open my eyes, I always wake up at sunrise, with a sigh I sit up and open my eyes, sure enough it's sunrise, a boy with blue eyes and blond hair rushes over "Hey are you all right?" he asks

"Yeah I'm fine, where am I?" I say looking around I see a guy with hundreds of eyes all over his body "Who are you?"

"I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo, you're in the infirmary," he said "You must be Alexandra"

Son of Apollo I think, I close my eyes, it wasn't a dream, I sigh and snap my eyes open again,

"Call me Alex," I say it sounds more like me I think,

"Ok, how old are you?" he asks

"Ten, and you?" I ask

"Eleven" he answers handing me a glass of something, "Drink that,"

"What are you doing up this early?" I say glaring suspiciously at the drink,

"I always wake early, I haven't poisoned that drink you know," he said laughing

I taste the drink it reminds me of something I can't remember, before I know it the glass is empty

"What was that?" I ask

"Nectar and Ambrosia," he said

"Food of the gods," I say, remembering from class,

"Yeah, I guess you still getting use to the idea," he said looking a little surprised that I know what that was,

'Where's my brother?" I ask

"He's over there" he says pointing at a bed in a far corner,

"Percy," I say jumping out of bed and I would have fallen over if Will hadn't caught me,

"Careful," He said "You landed in the infirmary for a reason," Helping me stand up properly,

"I'm fine," I snap feeling the blood rush to my cheeks, "Don't you have something else to do?" I ask

"Not really, I just got off duty" he replied stepping away from me, "I was supposed to show you around," he said shrugging "But if you'd rather show yourself around,"

"No, I wouldn't," I said, he smiled at me

"This way then, please" he said walking out of the infirmary,

I send a quick look to Percy before following, the annoying son of Apollo,

 


	5. A Tour, a Bully and a New Friend

"So this is Athena's Cabin, her kids are super intelligent and logical." Will said

"But isn't Athena a maiden Goddess" I said "Athena, Artemis and Hestia, they like vowed to never marry,"

"She is a maiden Goddess, her kid's spring from her mind, they are gifts, to mortal men who she visits when they need help studying," Will explains

"It's only weird if you thing it is," some else says

"Malcolm, this is Alexandra," Will says sounding annoyed

"Malcolm son of Athena," Malcolm said, grey eyes analysing me,

"Hi, I met your sister, Annabeth? Yesterday" I trail off those grey eyes are very intimidating,

"Anyway we should be moving on," Will suggests

"Yeah I saw an archery range last night," I say,

"I'll come with you, the Athena cabin has archery in five minutes," Malcolm said,

Will scowls "Fine," he marches of in the direction of the archery course,

"Well you two, sure love each other," I say sarcastically,

"It's nothing, the Athena cabin won capture the flag last week and the Apollo cabin was guarding the flag, he'll get over it" he said shrugging,

It looks like more than that I thought crashing into someone,

"Watch it," the girl sneers, walking pass me "Some of us need to look good," she looks me up and down "you obviously don't know how to look good,"

"Leave her alone Drew," Malcolm said,

"Oh look an Athena child, if you can count them as children," she says toss her hair over her shoulder, "I mean they weren't born naturally,"

"Your names Drew," I ask smirking

"Yeah," Drew says "What of it,"

"Nothing" I say smirking "It's just Drew, is boys name, are you a cross dresser?" I finish toss my hair over my shoulder, and run of to catch up with Will, pulling Malcolm along,

When I catch up with Will, I let go of Malcolm and burst out laughing,

Will turns around, "What happened to you," he asks frowning

"We ran in to Drew, thanks for your help," Malcolm answers,

"I crashed into her, and she made some remarks, it's no big deal," I say,

"No big deal! No-one ever stands up to Drew," Malcolm said "Anyway, I better catch up with my cabin mates, but it was nice to meet you, Alexandra,"

"Call me Alex," I say as he runs of, "So," I say, turning to Will "Where to next Sunshine"

"What did you call me?" Will said turning on me

"Sunshine," I say laugh "Get it, because of your dad, and I swear your hair is glowing," He scowls at me, his face red.

"Very funny, Princess," He replies,

"What did you call me?" I say repeating his words

"You act like one so why not, Princess" he said smirking at me

"Whatever you say Sunshine," I shrug, blood rushing to my cheeks again,

We walk on to a dock, and I sit down, he looks at me,

"What, fighting off mean girls, takes it out of you," I say yawning

"I'd say you ran out of adrenalin," he said sit next to me

"Stop with 'yawn' doctor talk sunshine" I say

"You know that's a ridicules nickname right," he says

"Shhh, I'm tired," I say yawing "Too many nightmares,"

"Alright, alright," he says shrugging

I smile sleepily and lean on his shoulder "Wake me up for dinner please,"

"Whatever you say Princess" he said before I fall asleep.

In my dream, I'm trying to write a letter, to someone, but I didn't know what to write, before I knew it I was getting shaken awake,

"Alex, Alex," a familiar voice said

My eyes flew open "What, where?" I say,

"You said to wake for dinner," Will said rolling his eyes,

"Where am I," I say sitting up,

"You're back in the infirmary" he said "By the way you are extremely light," he said frowning

"Thank you?" I said

"You're welcome, come we should head to dinner Princess," he said holding out his hand "In case you fall again" he says smirking,

I ignore his hand and stand up (without falling over) "I'm fine Sunshine," I say heading towards the door, he follows, still smirking,

"Do you even know where you're going?" he says

I stop, sigh "Fine lead the way Sunshine," I say motioning with my hand for him to pass,

"You need to sit with the Hermes Cabin," he says, leading the way,

"Ok which one are they?" I ask

"There they are," he says heading towards them, "I'm sure you meet Alexandra briefly yesterday so here she is" he says pointing to me,

"Glad you're feeling better, join the line," Luke says

"See ya later Princess," Will says smirking,

'Whatever you say Sunshine," I say back,

He blushes as the majority of the Hermes cabin laughs,

Most of dinner was pretty average, expect for the start we burned some food for the gods, and sent a pray to whoever our godly parent was, unless you didn't know it, so I just, please tell me who you are, maybe help with my memory. Then we sat round a campfire did some singing, roasted marshmallows, and I visited Percy briefly but he was still asleep.

Then it was back to cabin eleven where it was so overcrowded that there was only just enough room for me on the floor,

"Hi, I'm Maya," the girl next to me said, "Daughter of Hermes," I look at her blond hair and mischievous up turned blue eyes,

"Hi Maya, it's nice to meet you, I'm Alex," I said

"So, what's your family like? Do you have any siblings? What's your favourite colour? How old are you? Do you like Will Solace?" she says in one breath,

"Um, I have a brother Percy, he's in the infirmary, blue, ten and definitely not," I say skipping her first question. "Ah, what about you?"

"My family is great my mum and step-father spoil me, my mum's pregnant plus some of these guys are my siblings, violet, twelve," she finishes smiling brightly which makes me smile.

"Alright lights out guys" Luke says, the lights go out.

I close my eyes, and hope for a dreamless sleep, unfortunately luck was not on my side.


	6. My Brother wakes up just to....

In my dream I was falling through the air, towards solid ground, where two men were fighting over something, I wanted to yell at them but they couldn't hear me, I saw black and red smoke covering the ground, "Stop" I tried to yell "can't you see what's happening" I closed my eyes before I hit the ground,

When I woke up, panting, "Gods what kind of dream was that," I whispered to myself, I wanted my mum or Percy, hell I'd even settle for Will, I just wanted someone familiar to talk, "Wake up Percy, please" I whispered in the dark "Please," before I closed my eyes and was shoved into an ocean,

_"Hurry," A familiar voice said "You promised Lexi,"_

What did I promise, can someone please just tell me what happened,

My dream changed, I was running for my life through a forest, "You can't run for ever little demi-god, sooner or later," a voice, before I trip and fell into a hole in the ground, I screamed and woke up, it was sunrise, I felt tired, I sat up and watched the sunrise, Before I got up and run outside, I tempted to run as far from this place as possible, instead I turned on my heel and ran to the infirmary, to see my brother,

I slipped inside and crashed straight in to someone,

"Hey Princess, you're up early," He said

No, no, no, no, anyone but him, I open my eyes and sure enough I'm staring at the smirking son of Apollo,

"Hi Sunshine, didn't see you there," I say edging around him,

"Mmm, you seem to have a thing for crashing into people," he said

"Ha ha, very funny Sunshine," I say "See ya," I finish sliding past him and walking over to Percy,

"Wait," he said catching up with me "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my brother," I say reaching Percy,

"Oh, we're pretty sure he'll wake up soon, Princess" he said cheerfully,

"Don't you have something to do?" I say

"Whoa Déjà vu, Princess" he said "I don't know why your so eager to get rid of me"

"I'm not," I say "But you're like always here."

"Mm, I just work in the infirmary," he said "Not my fault you seem to come here, when I'm here"

"Whatever Sunshine," I said

"Would you please stop calling me that?!" he said in exasperation

"Would you, prefer Sun boy or sparkles," I say smirking

"Alex?" Percy said

Will and I both jump,

"Percy," I say throwing my arms around him "When did you wake up?" I ask

"Oh I've been up for a while," he said before looking at Will "It's nice to meet you Sunshine,"

Will turns a shade of red that I've never seen before, before turning on his heel and marching off.

"Perrrcy," I said "You just scared off, one of my friends," I said laughing

"Are you ok?" he asks looking worried,

"Yeah I'm fine, what about you?" I said fear creeping up on me,

"I'm fine," he said pulling himself into a sitting position "Whoa, head rush,"

"You idiot you've been out for two days, I was so worried," I say gently pushing on his shoulder,

"We've never, done this before," He says "It's nice,"

"Yeah it really is," I say

"Drink this please," Will said holding a drink out to Percy,

"Sparkles, you missed me!" I say smiling

"Sparkles?" he said, as Percy grabbed the drink from his hand,

"Welll you didn't like Sunshine, sooo yeah," I said

Will rolled his eyes "It bets Sunshine," he muttered to himself,

"What was that?" Percy asked

"Nectar and Ambrosia," Will answered

"What did it taste like?" I ask

"Mum's homemade cookies," he said "Is she?"

I look down "yeah" I say "she really is"

"I'll just be going," Will said backing away "I'll see you later, Princess"

"It's not fair," Percy murmurs,

"Percy, you know the Greek Gods," I said wanting to tell him

"Zeus, Apollo, Hera, them" he said tonelessly

"Their real, we're demi-gods," I said hurriedly

His eyes snap back to mine to see if I'm playing a joke,

"They are really real, I was told about them that, that night" I say faltering at the end, remembering what happened,

"If our dad, is a god, then why didn't he help us? Why" he starts moving to get up accidently pushing me off the bed.

"Owww," I said

"Sorry, I didn't me-

"Its fine, you're in shock," I said cutting him off, and stand up again

"Yeah," he said attempting to stand and failing,

"Careful," Grover said

"Grover, what are you doing here?" Percy asks

"You saved my life, here," he said passing Percy a shoebox

Percy pushed the lid off and held up the Minotaur horn, he stared at it for ten seconds, before he fainted,

Grover and I caught him and put him back in bed,

"You should go to breakfast," Grover said,

"Yeah, I'll be back Percy," I said, before hurrying out the door,


	7. Flashbacks and Friendships

After breakfast, I study ancient Greek with some of the other kids it's not easy even if my brain is supposedly hard wired for Ancient Greek, before I get a chance to wander around the camp (by myself), Twelve Cabins, Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes, Athena, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares and Demeter, huh few hundred missing, I look closer at them, Zeus's looks like a bank, Hera's looks like a female version of Zeus's, Poseidon's looks like the ocean it's not over the top and it looks empty, I reach out to open the door when someone pulls me back,

"I wouldn't do that," Malcolm said

"Oh, why not?" I ask

"You get assigned to a cabin based on your godly parent, so I wouldn't go into a random cabin like that," he explains

"Oh, so what cabin am I in then?" I ask curiously

"Most newcomers go to the Hermes Cabin, cabin eleven till their claimed," he said "But claiming only happens occasionally and the minor gods and goddess don't have cabins so, Cabin eleven has the most people,"

"Oh, why don't the minor gods and goddess have cabins?" I ask

"Because, because, well, ah," he stumbles for words

"Never mind," I say

"Alex, Alex," a girl comings running up to me

"Hi, um Maya," I say

She smiles at me "Come on your missing practice," she grabs my hand and starts running

"What practice?" I ask as she drags me along, she stops suddenly

"Archery, I hope you can hit the targets and not the others," she said in her usual talking to fast to comprehend straight away,

"Archery?" I say remembering the monster and the bow and arrows that seemly came out of nowhere and I must have I dropped it,

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Maya said noticing my expression,

As it turns out I am brilliant at archery, I see that girl Annabeth again and do some more activities. When everyone heads back to cabin eleven I slip away to look around more.

I wander into the centre of the cabins wonder when Percy will wake up properly. I walked down to the infirmity to find that Percy was gone,

Time skip:

"Percy!" I say scrabbling up, I see the blond girl, Annabeth, I think, standing nearby, as I run and throw my arms around my idiot of a big brother, his arms come around me as he hugs me back,

"You're ok," he mutters softy,

I pulled back, "Of course, I'm okay," I scowled "I didn't do something recklessly stupid,"

Snickers and muffled laughter echoed through the cabin, so Annabeth dragged us outside,

I don't like you I thought glaring at the ground,

"Don't you know how many people would love to be in your place!" Annabeth said

I looked up to see Annabeth arguing with Percy,

"To get killed?," Percy in confusion,

"To fight monsters, what do you think we train for?" Annabeth said,

"Protection," I said

"What?" Annabeth turned to me,

"You get trained so you can protect yourself and others," I said forcing myself to look her in the eyes,

Her eyes narrow but before she can speak, dizziness rushes over me, and I blackout,

_Do re mi, sing the next note Alexis,_

_Everyone knows his children are a curse,_

_Shhh, I think she heard us,_

_Good_ ,

I hear these voices, as I fight to hear more they slip away from me, until I open my eyes blearily, and I see a familiar place the infirmary again, I rub my eyes and force myself up, I notice two things, one it's dark outside and two I'm alone, "Percy?" I say tentatively,

"So you're awake," A voice said

I look up and see an older version of Will Solace heading towards me, "Who are you?" I ask

"Lee Fletcher son of Apollo," he answers, before smiling "You must be Alex, my brother's said so much about you,"

"Spark- I mean Will?" I say tilting my head "What's he been saying?"

Lee laughed and sat down on a chair next to my bed, "Nothing bad I promise you, now I just need to ask you some questions" he said pulling out a notebook and pen,

"What kind of questions?" I asked nervously,

"Just things like how your feeling and any previous injures you've had," he answered shrugging "Nothing bad,"

"Okay," I answered,


	8. More Life Changes

"So have you ever had any head injures before?" Lee asks,

"No, I don't think so," I answered,

"What do you mean you think?" He asks frowning,

"I… Only remember my life after the age of nine," I said quietly, I really don't like talking about it.

Lee frowns "That could mean you had a serious head injury, but wouldn't your brother tell about your life?" He asked gently,

And here's the hard part, "I wasn't raised with Percy, until a year ago I was presumed dead," I said staring at my hands, willing myself not to cry,

**Time skip:**

After that life set in a pattern, learn Ancient Greek in the morning, then archery, then rock climbing and canoeing then sword fighting, which Percy was a natural, me no so much, swords were to big and heavy I preferred twin daggers, I spend ages practicing with them but I still preferred a bow and arrow.

Maya and I became friends, I found out she sometimes feels like an outsider in her family,( just like me), that she loves books even though they're hard to read, her middle name is Everlyne (and no that's not a typo it's literally Ever + Lyne) and she was named after Hermes's mother, (Maia), her mother just spelt it with a 'y' so it was different (kind of I mean it sounds the same).

Percy and I continued to build our sibling relationship, whilst adjusting, everything was fine until Capture the Flag. (Oh and Will we continued our… whatever it was).

I suppose I should tell you that Percy annoyed Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares, head of cabin five? I think, anyway Percy basically blew up the bathroom, and well that didn't earn him any brownie points with Clarisse. Um what was I saying, oh right Capture the flag, so Athena's cabin and Ares's cabin had the flags, and all the other cabins had to ally with one of them.

We (Percy and I), were in the Hermes Cabin which allied with Athena's cabin, I was assigned to guard the flag with some other archers, mainly from the Apollo Cabin but a few from the Hermes cabin.

We were in the trees, and waiting, and waiting, and waiting. This gets boring fast.

"Hey Princess," Will says hanging upside down,

"When did you get here?" I mutter

As the other campers tell us "Shhhh,".

"About a minute ago, I ran past Percy just before," he whispered, dropping down next to me.

"What's he doing?" I whisper back,

"Guard Duty, by the river," Will answered,

"Whose he with?" I questioned,

Will hesitated, "He's by himself,"

"WHAT!" I yelled, dropping the bow the camp gave me.

"Shhh!" The archers said together.

I began to climb down the tree, before running off towards the river, "Alexandra!" Will shouted earning himself death glares from his own cabin.

I ran through the trees dodging branches and jumping over rocks, when I broke through to the river, and spotted Percy battling, what looked like the whole Ares Cabin, "Set up," I mutter, my fingers brushed against my bracelet and suddenly I was holding my beautiful silver bow from that fateful first day, I instinctively reached for an arrow before firing at one of the Ares campers, I aimed for her weapon, so the tip of the arrow wouldn't hurt her, she dropped her sword.

"It's the other newbie Clarisse," she growls, as Clarisse shoved Percy into the water.

I slipped my bow over my shoulder and grabbed my daggers (technically the camps daggers) and charged at another camper knocking him into the water. Energy filled my body and Percy and I defeated the Ares Cabin, just as Luke brought their flag over the boundary line, winning the game.

When Annabeth appeared on the shore "Nice work," she said sounding surprised, I heard something strange and started walking towards the bushes, as Percy argued with Annabeth.

I saw two blood red eyes, and a bloodthirsty growl, I screamed and stumbled backwards falling against Percy as a hellhound leap out of the bushes, pain broke out across my arm, as the hellhound claws, scratched both Percy and me, before it disappeared in gold dust.

Will broke out of the crowd, "Alex," his eyes when wide at my arm.

"Percy, quick get in the water," Annabeth said,

"What are you crazy?" Percy said,

"No," Annabeth said firmly push both of us in the water.

Instantly, our wounds started heal, while I stared in fascination, I heard Percy apologising for some reason.

"It is decided," Chiron said snapping me out of my thoughts, "Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God." he opened his mouth as if to repeat that whole speech for me. I noticed that the whole camp was kneeling.

When something weird, well weirder happened a golden bow and sun appeared above my head next to the trident, slightly smaller.

"Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Alexandra Jackson, Daughter of the Sea God." Chiron began "Champion of Apollo,"

Whispers broke out across the campers as they stood up "Two child of Poseidon?"

"But that means…"

"Champion?"

"What does that mean?"

"But then wouldn't she know?"

"Zeus is not going to be happy..."

"You can't become a Champion without knowing"

My eyes searched out Will's, his eyes shone with hurt and he turned away.


	9. Questions, Answers and The Truth (sort of)

We got our own cabin, and everyone stared and whispered behind our backs. I was reading in Ancient Greek on my bed, when someone knock on the door, "Will?" I said in surprise.

"Chiron wants to see you." He said avoiding my gaze.

"Oh, okay," I said, why are you avoiding me I screamed silently. "Will, why?"

"Why didn't you tell me, my dad is your patron?" He asked.

"I don't know, I don't understand what's going on," I said "I don't even know what a champion is" I practically screamed.

Will turned on his heel and ran off.

I growled under my breath and walked to the big house and knock on the door.

"Ah Alexandra," Chiron said "Come in,"

I followed him in and sat down.

"I'm sorry, I haven't had a chance to talk to you, I must admit I did not expect you to," he hesitates.

"To exist," I answer, crossing my arms.

"To be here," he finishes firmly, "Lee tells me you're suffering from memory lose."

"That is correct," I answered, standing up

"Also, Grover said you called him a faun when you met him," Chiron continued, "That is troubling, Alexandra may I see your right forearm,"

Every instinct told me to run except for one that told me to trust him. I lay out my right arm, for a second I saw a trident and lines on my arm, I felt a burning sensation, before it vanished.

"This is troubling, Alexandra, you are no ordinary demigod," he stated "You must not tell anyone about those marks not even your brother."

"Chiron, what's a champion and a patron?" I ask

"A champion is when a another god or goddess claims the child of another god or goddess, in their name, they must have either the permission of the parent god or goddess or the demigod must agree to it," he explains "the god or goddess becomes that demigods patron and they can grant them special abilities and give them weapons," he finishes.

**Time skip: Dream or reality**

When I got back to my cabin, it almost dinner time, but I didn't feel like eating, instead I curled up on top of my bed and shut my eyes, tears slipped down my face as I cried myself to sleep.

 **Percy's POV** : I got back to my cabin after a tough training session with Luke. "Alexa?" I called out walking into our cabin, when I spotted her on top of her bed, curled up like a cat, "Hey Alexa," I called softly walking over to her bed, her cheeks were streaked with red, and she was sobbing in her sleep. I carefully slipped her shoes off and somehow managed to slip her under the covers on her bed before storming out of my cabin.

"Oi, Solace!" I yelled spotted Will.

"Yes Percy?" He answered.

"Apologise to my sister," I said angrily, "She is more confused then anyone and she doesn't need unnecessary drama," I continued "You're supposed to be her friend, act like it," I finished.

"All of you," I yelled "What ever problem you have with us, leave Alexa out of it, she only ten years old," I finished before headed back to my cabin. I didn't feel very hungry.

 **Alexandra's POV** : I felt lost, I was floating in nothingness.

_"I'm dreaming," I muttered._

_"Maybe," a familiar voice said,_

_I spun around "Who's there?" I yelled into the darkness._

_"You know who I am Alexis." The voice said._

_"How do…." I started, looked around desperately._

_"I know that name, that you've only heard in your dreams?" He said "Easy, I gave it to you."_

_"Apollo," I breathed._

_Instantly a seventeen year boy with blond hair and blueish, goldish eyes appeared "Correct." He said._

_I saw where Will and Lee got their looks from._

_"I believe I owe you some answers," he said snapping his fingers and we were in a bakery. "Hot chocolate?" He asked._

_I just blinked, "Where are we?" I asked._

_"One of your favourite places," he said before grimacing "Could you stop thinking in Greek?" He mutter so low I almost missed it._

_"I don't remember this place." I said quietly,_

_"I know," he said sitting down, shrugging, "After all I took your memories," he continued, taking a slip of coffee._

_"Why?" I asked, sitting down across from him._

_"You asked for my help," he said, dumping the contents of the sugar jar in his coffee, "Man this is bitter," He said offhandedly._

_"That's why I drink hot chocolate," I said absentmindedly taking a sip of the hot chocolate in front of me. "How was taking my memory helping me?" I questioned._

_He sighed "Alexis, there is much I cannot tell you," he began "However what I did was completely necessary. You'll understand later." He said firmly, "However, I know that you wish to know how you became my champion." He continued, taking another sip of coffee. "Perhaps I should show you." He said fixing me with a glare. "Hmm, yes that would be easier, but not today, you need to wake up now Alexis, we'll talk again." He finished smiling_.

I woke up instantly, despite that fact that I hadn't really been sleeping I felt well rested, I glared out the window, it was sunny and bright like usually.

*knock knock*

"Alex? Are you up? I know you probably don't want to talk to me." Will called out. "Hello? Look I just want to say sorry," he said.

I sighed, got up and opened the door, "I'm listening." I said harshly, crossing my arms and glaring at him.


	10. Two Year Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.

**Alexandra's POV:**

"I'm really sorry Alex," he starts, "I was upset and jealous and I'm sorry. I hope we can be friends again." He finishes biting his lip.

"I accept your apology," I say, "But I don't think being friends again is a good idea," I continue, "I'm sorry Will." I finish shutting the door.

**Will's POV:**

_"_ _I'm sorry Will." She said shutting the door._

I stood there for about a minute, "I really am sorry," I whispered. Before walking back to my cabin. I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling, most of my siblings were out. I really should be at practice too, but I was upset and confused. I wasn't very good at keeping friends, I was friendly and nice to everyone. But I never let people get too close not since, never mind.

"Hey Will," it was Lee, (one of my many siblings), Lee was the oldest and he took care _all_ of us. "Why aren't you at practice?" Lee asked gently.

I shrugged and rolled over.

Lee sighed and sat down

"I messed up," I said before he could say something "I felt lost, and now I've lost the first friend I've made since…..." I trailed off

Lee hummed, "You really care about her," he said sounding surprised,

"It doesn't matter now," I said defensively,

"Will, friends are important," he said, "I was just surprised at how much you already care about her. "

"Like I said, it doesn't _matter_ now," I snapped.

"Will, you care about her right?" he said,  
"Yes…" I muttered

"And you are sorry, _right_?" he continued

"Yes…" I said bracing myself for his next words,

"Then don't just lie around feeling sorry for yourself!" he said exasperated "Go and fix it!"

**Alexandra's POV:**

"Alexa, are you in here?" it was Percy,

I hopped off my bed, "Yeah?" I asked, we currently just drifted through the camp doing activities, trying not to mess up. We'd gotten much closer.

"They want to speak to us, at the big house," he said frowning (probably thinking something strange), "Annabeth is waiting outside,"

I don't like Annabeth, for the simple reason that she has judged me solely on my father, whom I have never even met. "Let's go then," I sighed, slipping my hand in his, for some reason I felt I was walking to my doom.

**Time-skip:**

"That makes no sense," I said, "First off, Zeus thinks that we," I gestured between Percy and me "Stole his lightning bolt, and are co-conspiring with our dad that we've never met before. So now he and our dad are having an argument that could end the world" I look at Chiron who nods "But you think that our good old Uncle Hades stole the bolt, so you want to send a bunch of teens and a satyr to save the world. Yet you're only sending one of the accused, Percy," I finished crossing my arms,

"You can't go," Annabeth said, "You're too young and Percy's scent alone will attract enough attention," she explains grey eyes glittering with excitement at going on a quest.

"Lady, I'm only two years younger than Percy, and I've-I've," I trailed off, _I been on Quests before_ , I wasn't sure when or how. It was like when I was firing arrows without blinking, or how the camp training felt familiar yet different, it was instinctual. I just knew.

"Two years makes all the difference, I'm afraid Alexandra," Chiron said, "You three should go pack and be ready to leave in an hour," he said to Percy, Annabeth and Grover. He gestured for me to follow him inside as the others walked off. Percy hesitated _Are you alright?_ Was his silent question, I nod and waved him off, following Chiron inside the big house _again_.

Time-skip:

It was super quiet without Percy, Chiron mentioned that as Apollo's champion I could stay in his cabin with his kids, who could help me train, I told him I'd think about it. Instead I curled up on my bed and went to sleep.


End file.
